


Why are you my Clarity?

by Equestrian



Series: Dom steve/sub bucky [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bloodplay, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Heavy BDSM, Knifeplay, M/M, Murder, Omega Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Soul Bond, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equestrian/pseuds/Equestrian
Summary: Steve is the Alpha killer. Serial murderer. But when on a hunt he meets his mate, and things take a turn down a different path. Otherwise known as the fic you didnt want, but you needed, and I wrote it. Serial killers, ABO, soul mates Au. And maybe even has a bit of a coffee shop au in there. ;)





	1. Good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to hell. Enjoy the kink. :)

“I was 16 when it started. Up until that point I had been a perfectly normal kid.” 

 

The Sea of people within the courtroom stared back at him. Someone speaks. 

 

“ There was no sign as a child? No killing animals?” 

He nodded slowly. 

“On the contrary, people loved me as a kid. I had two dogs, Sam and Lucky. I loved them… it was when I first started high school that something changed.” 

“ Mhm. And what was that?” 

“ My dad started beating my Mom.” 

Silence. 

“And one day, when I came home from classes in my Sophomore year, I saw him holding her by her hair, forcing her into the sink, bruises covered her skin… and I snapped.” 

The jury stares. 

The defense is silent. 

The prosecutor comes closer. 

_ Too close. _

**_No._ **

**_Stay away._ **

_ Too close. _

_ “  _ Would you elaborate on that please Mr.Rogers?”

Mocking. 

_ Now?  _

**_No._ **

“ I grabbed a knife from the wall where I was, he never saw me, and I stabbed him 17 times in the back, and the proceeded to rip out his throat with my hands. My mother screamed and when she tried to run, I did the same to her.” 

The prosecutor’s eyes widened. 

Fear. 

_ Good.  _ **_Good._ **

**Finally we agree on something.**

_ Focus.  _

_ “  _ I can still imagine their blood, warm and delicate on my hands, blood splattered across my face…” 

_ Fuck.  _

**Quiet.**

_ …. _

“ And what did you do after th-that?” 

_ “  _ I said nothing. I buried my parents in the backyard. I had control of their funds already anyway because I was the one paying the taxes and the bills at the time, so no one ever noticed. But i never quite got rid of the new side of me.” 

“ The desire to kill?” 

A pause. 

“No…. the desire for blood. I wanted it, the power, the control I got when I saw fear. When I realized I had power over life and death.” 

_ Now? _

**_Soon._ **

“ And what did you do then?” 

“I satisfied my needs. I began working out, and I don't know why, but I got taller, stronger… faster. I lured them with my face.. The promise of love and a good life… and then I ruined them. Slowly, I made them like pain, made them think they couldn't be without my strong hand, decorated their bodies with my marks… and then I killed them.” 

_ Except me. _

**_Shut up._ **

_ Yes Sir.  _

**_Oh you’re gonna get fucked for that._ **

A wave of desire flooded over the bond, strong and uncontained, the smell of honey and cake wafting through the room. No one else smelled it. No one but Steven Grant Rogers, the Apex Alpha. 

“ What about James Barnes? What did you do with him?” 

“ Who?” 

“ On July 14th, 2013, you were allegedly seen taking a high school student off of school grounds in your vehicle at 12:32 PM. He was never found, and to this day no one has been able to close his case. You captured him, and some say you abused him until he killed himself.” 

Anger. 

Red. 

_ Calm. _

**_Thank you love._ **

“ I did not kill James Barnes, and I do not abuse my prizes.” 

Silence. Fear. The prosecutor’s eyes are startled wide, the anger in the Alpha’s voice threatening, no, promising of pain. He clenches his hands, nails sharpening outward. He takes a deep breath, calming, nails coming back down, blood dripping from his palm. 

Anger surges over the bond. 

_ THEY MADE YOU BLEED. _

**_Shhh. You will get your reward soon._ **

“ Then what happened to him?” 

“ He’s here.” 

“ What?” 

Confusion. 

“ I liberated him. I trained him, I CREATED HIM.” 

**_Now._ **

The doors bang open, and someone screams. 

Steve puts one hand on the top on the divider separating him from the Jury. His claws sharpen fully, canines dropping down from his gums, eyes brightening with a red glow. 

He lands on the other side, catching the knife thrown at him. 

He looks up, his red gaze meeting another pair of red eyes, a cocked head. Dark brown hair. Leather jacket. Black cargo pants….. 

_ Hello Steve.  _

**_Hello Bucky. Glad you could make it._ **

His mate stabs one of his throwing knives through the Prosecutors shoulder. 

He screams. 

Arousal comes over the bond. 

Steve pulls his knife out of sheath, slashing the throat of the defense with his claws. 

_ I missed you.  _

**_I want to fuck you._ **

_ You will.  _

Bucky’s blade goes through the head of the man going for steve, splattering his face in the man’s blood. 

Someone tries to go for Bucky’s neck with his teeth. 

RED. Mine. 

**MINE.**

He roars. And his mind is blank as he grabs the guy by the throat, lifting him and then slamming him to the floor. He pounces on top of him, teeth sinking into the soft skin as he rips out the Jugular. 

Blank. 

He continues his rampage. 

 

As Steve comes to he is standing in a pool of blood, clothes and face dripping with it. 

Bucky is standing across from him, looking on curiously. His face is also splattered, the scar across his left eye visible, trailing down underneath his jacket where steve knows the Skin meets with metal. 

**Come.**

Bucky moves silently across the room, immediately kneeling down at Steve's feet. 

“ They thought I had damaged you…” 

Bucky looks up, amused, curious, bright eyed, and somehow still innocent looking, even coated in blood. 

“ They were wrong.” 

Bucky nods. 

“ I perfected you.” 

Steve wraps his hands around his mates neck, not squeezing, just holding. 

**_Who do you belong to?_ **

_ I belong to you Alpha.  _

**_Yes you do beautiful._ **

  
  
  


*3 years ago, California* 

The mark had shown up this morning, at the local coffee shop. He had been luring a sweet omega girl, running his foot along her leg in a couply way, giving off his best “ nice guy” impression. It had begun as a searing sensation in his shoulder, and had quickly gotten stronger, and he had excused himself to the bathroom. 

 

The stall door opened, and he immediately took his shirt off, examining where the pain was. 

 

A mark. 

A fucking soul bond. 

No. 

Who. 

No. 

The mark was quickly darkening. 

Steve looked around. 

The mark coming now meant it was someone he had come into contact with… 

The girl? 

No, she hadn’t seemed like she was feeling anything…. 

A hiss sounded from the stall next to him. 

Aha. 

He grins. 

The Barista. 

____________________________________________________________

 

He waits outside the other stall by the sink. 

The brunette walk out, a hand on his shoulder, looking around shyly. 

Oh god. 

The smell. 

Sweet. 

**_Mine._ **

A shiver runs over the barista visibly, and Steve grins wide, eyes flashing. 

Ah yes. 

This will be fun. 

He follows the boy, James, to his house that evening. The smell wasn’t hard to track, and it seemed Steve was more in tune with the boy than the boy was with him. 

 

He watched from the bushes in the front, watching as he said something to his parents, his bottom lip jutting out in a frown. 

 

Oh how he wants to put that mouth on His cock… watch him swallow His semen, watch him gag as he struggles to take it all down.. 

Oh yes. 

 

He follows James yet again, to his school this time. 

This goes on for several days. 

Day 7 is when it happens. 

He's outside the window, as usual. 

When James cries out in pain. 

Red covers Steve’s vision. 

He breaks the window, diving in and landing, claws and teeth out, eyes glowing, no longer the bright blue. 

 

James’ father has him cornered, a vase lays shattered on the ground next to him. His mother is sitting at the kitchen table, with a coffee, watching on. 

 

No. 

**Mine.**

**Protect.**

**MINE.**

 

He slashes across the older Man’s throat, successfully slicing the precious vein, blood spraying out onto Steve’s face. The mother has cowered in the corner of the kitchen, and James looks on, shock on his face, buildup tears left from the vase. 

A cut slices across the his mates face, covering his left eye. 

**_How Dare._ **

Steve approaches his mate. 

James doesn’t flinch, 

Just looks. 

He lifts up the brunette’s shirt sleeve, revealing the mark. 

Steve looks to the side, pointedly looking from James’ face to his sleeve. 

The boy lifts up His sleeve. 

Understanding. 

Hand grasps hand. 

The connection is immediate. 

Eyes meet, red to blue. 

Red to Blue. 

Red to Blue….. 

Feeling passes. 

Encouragement. 

Steve feels anger flow through, and presses on it, making it stronger. 

He slowly presses His blade to his mate’s hand. 

They both stand. 

James mother screams. 

The blade cuts it off. 

Red. 

Red

Red to Red. 

_ Who are you?  _

**_Mate._ **

_ No, your name?  _

**_Steve Rogers._ **

_ James Buchanan Barnes.  _

**_No._ **

Confusion flows through the bond. 

**_Bucky._ **

Understanding. 

_ Yes Steve. _

  
  


It’s been 3 days. 

They buried Bucky’s past in the backyard. 

Steve leaves for 2 hours. 

He is standing in the checkout line of the grocery store when a dull ache starts in His chest. 

What? 

What is this. 

_ Steve?  _

**_Buck?_ **

_ I… we can hear each other from this far away?  _

**_Apparently._ **

_ But… but that's not possible, it's only supposed to be while in the same room or building…  _

**_We are different._ **

_ Why?  _

**_Because we are the Apex pair._ **

Oh. 

Arousal flows over the bond, aching, needing. 

Steve growls. 

The person behind him offers their neck thinking they were being threatening. 

He snorts. 

_ What is this?  _

Panic. 

**_Your desire for blood._ **

_ Why?  _

**_Because you're MY mate._ **

_ It hurts.  _

_ I need.  _

_ Please.  _

**_I'll get you from school after I get done here, wait outside._ **

**_…_ **

**_Don't plan on coming back._ **

 

His ferrari stops in front of the school. 

He waves at the security camera. 

Bucky climbs in. 

Eyes meet. 

Steve groans. 

Bucky’s eyes travel down Steve’s body. 

He starts the car and floors the gas. 

 

Steve can feel his mate’s eyes on him as he sits across from a gorgeous brunette with a similar structure to Bucky’s. She is clearly overdressed and has way too much makeup on. 

He grins. 

Rage is already beginning to seep across the bond. 

He wants to further press. 

“Michael?” 

“Ah sorry, was distracted by how beautiful you are..” 

She blushes. 

“I really like how this date is going…want to get out of here? My building is close by…” 

Nod. 

_ Just kill her please…  _

**No.**

More anger boils over, almost too much for Steve. 

_ KILL HER.  _

**CALM DOWN.**

The bond stills as bucky freezes in fear in the room across the street, the scope pointed on steve. 

They stand

He follows her down the street to the building where bucky had just set up the cameras in the vents. 

She unlocks the door. 

A smirk appears. 

She closes the door after him. 

He slams her against it, a kiss sealing them together, lifting her by the backs of her thighs. 

He releases some of his aura. 

**Don’t look away.**

A whimper comes over the bond at the same time she moans. 

He mouths down her neck, to her chest, running his tongue over her right nipple, and then her left. 

Bite. 

She moans louder. 

Bucky snarls on the other side of the camera, gripping one of Steve’s knives. 

**Having trouble?**

_ Thinking bout stabbing YOU.  _

**Oh really.**

_ And maybe sucking you off at the same time.  _

**Oh you little..**

BIte. 

She cries out in pleasure as Steve digs his claws into her thighs, walking to the nearest chair and throwing her down. 

Bucky grabs the rope on the bed, and dashes out of their room, unable to stop himself. 

Steve grins wide. 

Anger. 

Lust. 

Blood lust. 

He covers her eyes with a hand. 

“ Don’t move.” 

He uses his Voice on her. 

She stills. 

He chuckles. 

Bucky dashes into the room. 

**Good boy.**

He ties her to the chair, her eyes growing wide in fear as she recognizes Bucky’s face. 

“You’re… “ 

“Yes dear, I am.” ‘

He digs his knife into her side, just enough to elicit a quiet scream, muffled by the rope that’s put into her mouth. 

“Now… do you still think I am unattractive and “weak”?” 

She shakes her head. 

Trying to appease. 

He turns to where Bucky is sitting. 

He is clearly aroused, likely because of Steve releasing some Aura. 

“Bucky.” 

“Huh?” 

“Come now.” 

Her eyes become saucers as Bucky’s eyes go glassy and he moans loudly, a hand going to his crotch as a wet spot forms on the front of his jeans. 

“Good boy.” 

He turns back to her. 

“Now how do you think I could make him do THAT, if I was weak huh pretty bitch?” 

A hand reaches out, gently stroking her face with the side of the blade. 

Behind him, Bucky whines. 

Turn. 

“Shhh baby, I know.” 

Whimper. 

“ QUIET.”

The whimpering stops. 

The blade is put back into the sheath. 

The reporter cries as eyes become red. 

As nails sharpen, 

Canines come to points. 

He’s leaning forward. 

“Bucky come here.” 

He comes over on all fours, head bowed, neck offered in submission. 

‘Bucky, how would you feel if I fucked her instead of you?” 

Suddenly the room drops by several degrees. 

No more whining. 

Anger. 

Rage. 

Red. 

Teeth sink into a thigh. 

She screams. 

Steve grins, pulling his blade out quickly and slashes her chest, just enough to cause agony. 

_ Are you going to actually fuck her?  _

**No baby.**

_ Good.  _

**But what if I did?**

_ Then I’d make you remember why I’M your mate.  _

**Oh really?**

Another scream as he cuts off her breathing with a leather clad hand. 

“Pretty darling….” 

She tries to get away as he undoes her gag. 

“You horrible monster, what have you done to this innocent child?” 

“Innocent? You think he was ever innocent? He was DESTROYED BY YOUR SOCALLED “GOOD SOCIETY” YOU were BLIND to his PAIN and SUFFERING. YOU RUINED HIM. YOUR “LIGHT SIDE” DESTROYED HIS LIFE. I ruined him? I RUINED HIM? No.. no I did NOT.” 

A hand grabs Bucky by the back of the neck, causing him to let out a surprised yelp but gets cut off by a mouth meeting his. 

Bucky moans into his mouth as Steve’s tongue slides into his mouth, coiling them together. 

Teeth catch on a bottom lip and bite down. 

“Come now.” 

Bucky moans again as teeth sink into the space between neck and shoulder, coming through his pants again as he finds relief in the pain. 

“No…. I didn’t ruin him.” 

She glares harder. 

“You MURDERED his ENTIRE family.” 

Steves eyes darken, and a smaller knife embeds itself in her right hand.

She screams again. 

“I did not murder. I gave HIM justice. Do you know what his father was like huh?” 

A head shake. 

Fear is in her eyes. 

_ Please… I want you to fuck me already.  _

**Patience slut.**

“They tortured him. Abused him. They threw a vase at him the night I SAVED him from that hell that you apparently think was a “GOOD” place?” 

Eyes widen to the size of saucer dishes. 

Steve grabs Bucky again, lifting him up to a standing position, pulling his left sleeve up to show the bond mark. He then pulls his right sleeve up. 

She gasps, mouth hanging open. 

“He’s… you’re… how?” 

“Yes he is, and yes I am.”

He leans forward. 

She tries to curl in on herself. 

He slowly unsheaths the knife. 

The blade meets flesh, and he grins wide, blood splattering across his face. 

He turns to face Bucky. 

**Stand.**

_ Mmmm.  _

**What?**

_ Mate.  _

**Yes.**

He kisses Bucky hard, dragging him up to meet his mouth. 

The brunette wraps his arms around to the back of steve’s shirt, underneath his arms. 

Saliva mixes with blood, and they can taste it in each others mouths. 

He pushes Bucky down onto the couch. 

Mouth meets neck, licking at the blood left on him by the bite mark. 

“Such a good boy…” 

The smaller man wiggles at the praise, asking for more. 

Steve sits down next to him, and at the brunettes confused gaze, gestures to his pants, where his cock is heavy and obviously hard. 

“You gonna clean me up before I dirty you baby?” 

Understanding glimmers in Bucky’s eyes, as he drops down to the floor in front of Steve, taking the zipper in his teeth, and slowly pulling it down, releasing him from the constraints of his jeans. 

Bucky grins up at him. 

**Don’t you do it.**

_ Why not?  _

Bucky opens his mouth wide, in offering for Steve to use him. 

**Oh you little shit.**

Steve jerks his hips upward, using one hand to guide his cock into Bucky’s mouth, at the same time as Bucky leans forward and down to allow him to go down his throat. 

Steve grabs the back of Bucky’s head, thrusting himself unrelentlessly into the boy’s mouth over and over again. 

Spit drips down bucky’s chin, as he cannot swallow with Steve so far down his throat; his eyes are watering. 

Bucky’s eyes meet His. 

**Oh fuck baby, I don’t want to knot your mouth but…**

_ Please Sir?  _

Oh shit. 

**Fuck.**

He feels his balls clench up, and shoves himself as far down Bucky’s throat as possible, coming into his mouth. He feels his knot swelling up, and pulls up slightly to see if he is locked in. 

**See? Look what you’ve done.**

A pair of red eyes meets a pair of bright blue ones. 

**How do you manage to look so innocent with a Knot down your throat?**

_ I’ve had practice.  _

**You slut.**

_ Your slut.  _

**True.**

He remains in Bucky’s mouth for almost 30 minutes before his knot goes down enough to get it out. 

“Present bitch.” 

Bucky is on his knees and elbows before he knows what he’s doing. 

“Aw fuck slut, look how fucking wet you are down here..” 

He leans over behind his submissive, pushing two fingers into the tight heat. 

He leans some more. 

Lick. 

Bucky lets out a whimper as he feels his Alpha’s mouth on him, licking up his slick. 

He continues to lick at his mate for a few minutes, until he feels another wave of slick run out of the omega. 

“Look at you getting all worked up because of me… because you saw me kill someone…” 

He lines himself up at Bucky’s entrance before shoving himself in, sliding easily. 

“Didn’t even have to prep you… you’re all wet and loose just like a whore…” 

Bucky whines at him again. 

He pulls out, thrusting back in and out repetitively. 

He reaches around. 

A hand goes around Bucky’s throat, and squeezes slightly. 

“Such a good boy…” 

“Ah… ah! Steve…. Sir… please… please lemme come.. please... “ 

“Yes boy. Come now.” 

For the third time, Bucky spills over and onto the couch. Steve continues to fuck into his body, moving his hand from the boy’s throat to gripping his hips tight enough to bruise. 

I’m going to knot you, got that bitch? You want that? Want my come?” 

“Yes Sir.. please Sir.. fill me up deep inside.” 

He takes one last final thrust, sitting back and pulling Bucky up so he is in his lap, and Bucky continues to move on top him, his back to Steve’s chest. 

Steve spills into Bucky, his come hot and dripping out around his knot. 

“So… full.” 

Steve leans back against the couch as Bucky continues to wiggle on him, alternating squeezing down on his cock, trying to get more out of him. 

“You’re always so greedy…” 

Steve leans up, sinking his teeth into the already swollen bite mark from before. 

Bucky moans arching his back and coming yet again, before slumping down on top of Steve. 


	2. Silver and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here we are again, with another chapter. This fic has to be done with a certain headspace, otherwise it just becomes toxic. But in the right mood.... it's perfect. Hehehehe.   
> As usual, warnings are for Rape and Murder, among other things associated with that.   
> There are some sick ass knives involved this chapter though!! 
> 
> Basically, Steve gets Bucky a present, but Bucky's gonna have to work in order to get it.

A smile graces his lips as the package is handed over to him.   
“And this is everything I asked you for? “   
“Yes Sir, everything you asked, including the leather containment” A shaky omega tips his head down as Steve makes sure to release just enough pheremone to control the boy.   
“M-may I go now please?”   
“Of course.”   
The young man whimpers slightly when Steve smirks at him, before taking off at a brisk walk down the hallway of the current Hotel they are staying at.   
Hey Baby…  
Yes Sir?   
Got a present for you!   
He sends a wave of happiness over the Bond. And just a touch of Lust as well. He swears later that it was unintentional.   
Bucky walks into the main room out of the bedroom, dressed in a light silk dress covering him, but exposing everything, flushed and looking absolutely ready to be fucked. Steve can smell the pre heat rolling off of him in waves, making this the perfect night to unfold his plan. 

“Alpha?”   
He refocuses.   
“Ah my apologies. I have a gift for you, but we need to go out first.”   
A shudder passes through his body as he imagines the night ahead of them.   
I am aware of where we are going tonight babe  
Oh no, there’s been a change of plans.   
He lets his eyes flash briefly.   
A look of fear crosses bucky’s face.   
Steve almost attacks him right then and there.   
He crosses in front of Bucky, heading towards their bedroom to get himself dressed for the night.   
Put on some makeup and your traditional collar darling.  
Oh boy.   
Don’t sass me.   
The silence tells him Bucky has decided to listen for now. Steve turns to the current task of dressing himself, deciding on some leather pants,combat boots, and a v neck with cutoff sleeves, just to really sell the whole “Dominant” thing. He steps out of the room, to find Bucky kneeling at the door, thick black collar hanging from his neck, eyeliner making his Blue eyes stand out, and a leash folded neatly in his hands that are out in offering.   
Lovely.   
If you try to collar someone tonight I will eat them.   
Not literally I hope. that’s too much, even for me.   
Silence once again.   
You little bitch.   
Bucky just smiles back at him and offers the leash up higher. He grabs it and signals Bucky to stand with a gentle tug.   
“Let’s go hon” He says sarcastically.   
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky is seated over in the corner, occasionally flirting with guys and then rejecting them. He watches as the sweaty room jumbles together on the dance floor, bodies grinding against each other, a couple of pairs playing in the dungeon right next door. He can smell Steve, prowling the edges of the dance floor, searching and waiting. Stalking them like a wolf hunting a herd of elk.   
He finally see’s steve find his target, and starts moving towards…. Him?   
No.   
No.   
No.   
He knows Steve heard him because Steve smirks, and Bucky knows something’s going on. Steve never goes after men. He thought HE was the only one that Steve would go after. Why now, why this? Did he get tired of bucky? He panics.   
What do I do?   
What did I do?   
What’s going on?   
He feels the warmth in his chest get hotter and start burning.   
No, don’t cry. Don’t, just watch.   
He steels himself, and continues to watch as Steve circles up behind the boy, once again a short brunette that looks nearly identical to Bucky. Just less muscled. Steve grinds up against him, and the boy puts a hand up to cup the back of Steve’s head, guiding it down to his neck where the scent will be the strongest. His Alpha releases a strong wave of pheromones, and several other Alpha’s showing interest back the fuck off quickly, knowing this was not a man to mess with.   
Slowly the fear and panic turns to rage as Steve licks up the side of the boys neck the same way you lick me.   
Yep.   
Why are you doing this?   
You’ll see. 

They continue dancing for awhile, and bucky seethes in anger. He starts to think of all the ways he would like to go after Steve for this, ways to get payback. He could slap him, refuse to have sex with him after this, He could….   
And then he see’s the perfect creature walk in. He’s tall, but not as tall as steve, wearing tight skinny jeans and a vest undone. Muscles he would like to lick. A square jaw and a dusting of 5 o clock shadow over his skin. His hair is darker than steve’s, and He looks to be about 10 years older than Bucky is.   
No, this is a bad idea.   
This is a terrible idea.   
His thoughts are interrupted by a growl rippling over the Bond, and he snaps his head up to see Steve looking straight at him while the boy he’s with thinks Steve is Domming him, melting against HIS ALPHA’s chest. Well, that’s not gonna happen then, he thinks. 

Steve whispers something to the Sub Omega and the boy nods; they start walking out of the club. Bucky follows casually, just as he’s done with all the other targets, going into the back of the building and into the second room that has the security cameras in the hotel room. He sends a wave of rage over their bond, just so Steve knows.   
I know baby… but watch it, you know you being pissed makes me rougher.   
I am aware, and I don’t care.   
Oooh, feisty.   
Damn right. 

He settles in as Steve starts.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steve shoves the boy, Clover his given name, to his knees once they get into the bedroom, ramping his pheromones all the way, a wave of pleasure rolling over him as He sees how quickly the omega is affected, keening in pleasure and nuzzling where steve’s pants have tented.   
“Mmmm.. baby, you know how to please an Alpha don’t you..”   
The boy looks up, batting eyelashes and opening his mouth, just sitting there holding it and waiting for Steve to use him.   
He obliges, grabbing the back of the boy's head and pushing him forward. The Submissive uses his teeth to pull open the fly of Steve’s pants, pulling his cock through with a hand, licking a long stripe down the underside of his cock. But before he has the chance to do it again, Steve shoves his mouth all the way down, grinning as the younger man chokes and struggles to breathe, before pulling his head up and allowing him to breathe, before repeating. Clover goes weak and limp, starting to go into an omega space for sure as Steve slams him with more and more pheromones, slamming him down onto his cock. Steve feels as his throat opens to him, his instincts taking over as he submits fully to the strong Dominant in front of him.   
Kill… kill… kill.   
For the first time in a long time, Steve feels a small sliver of fear run through him, before regaining himself. The plan was working, and he didn’t want to stop now. This had happened once before with the reporter, but Steve wanted to train Bucky, to make him into the perfect killer. The perfect Omega to match his Alpha.   
Patience baby, it’s almost time.   
MINE.   
Yes, yours.   
Shred him. Please.   
Bucky is slamming the bond with blood thirst, making Steve even harder than he already was, and the omega underneath him feels it, his little cock wetting his skinny jean shorts in the front. Steve pulls his cock out of his mouth, picking him up by the neck, and forcing him to move over to the cross anchored to the wall by the bed. He blindfolds him, taking 4 chains and clipping him to the wall.   
By the way, we aren’t killing him.   
WHAT?  
Oh no babe, we’re gonna do so much more… we’re going to make him a pet, and train him, make him crave our touch, and just when he thinks we love him…. We’ll snap his tiny neck.   
….I hate this plan.   
I don’t. And who’s in charge?   
You are Alpha.   
Precisely. Good boy. Now come over here.   
Yes Sir.   
Steve turns back to Clover, the boy is struggling, confused as to why he is tied up. Steve leans against his back, mouth the skin on his shoulder by the neck.   
‘Shhhh…. I’m right here…”   
“What….what are you… what are you doing?”   
“Trust me… you’ll love it…”   
“I don't….. OH, OKAY, YES, OH MY GOD.”   
Steve is rubbing between the boys butt cheeks with a lubed finger, and shoves his finger in, immediately hitting the boy’s prostate. Clover is already dripping slick down his thighs, so techincally he doesn’t even have to do this, but he just LOVES the way omegas squirm when Steve does.   
“Ohhhhhh ,fuuuuck”   
Steve grins as he hears the door open and close behind him, but continues what he’s doing, signalling for bucky to sit on the bed and wait. He can feel the rage flowing off of his beautiful boy, but he needs to learn patience. He adds a second finger, thrusting his fingers in and out of Clover.. No, bitch. He pulls his finger out.   
Get me a towel.   
Yes Sir.  
Good boy.  
Bucky moves quickly, handing steve the towel. The Alpha wipes his hands with it, and puts his hands up on the bitch’s shoulders, massaging gently before pushing his nails to sharpen, and raking then down the boy’s back, 10 bloody lines appearing on either side of his spine as he screams out in pain and pleasure as Steve shoves his cock into the young man's loosened hole.   
Bucky snarls behind him.   
“Wha.. what was that?”   
“Oh nothing, it’s okay.”   
Steve waits a minute before pulling all the way out and shoving back in, the boy crying out in pleasure as he struggles to get out of his restraints, blood dripping off of his back. Steve’s teeth are fully out now, eyes red as he licks the blood from the lines on the bitch’s back. He starts to bite and scrape his fangs against the neck, feeling the young pet squirming underneath him and moving his head to the side, to allow Steve more access. Steve beckons Bucky over from behind his back.   
Yes?   
I want you to go play with his nipples and cock.   
What?   
You heard me.  
Yes Alpha.   
Better.   
Bucky moves around to the boys front, where his hips are leaned back, chest pressed against the cross, and runs fingertips over the head of his cock. Clover, as Steve had called him, moans as he feels it, not yet realizing what’s happening. He then runs the same hand over the boys nipples, gently flicking them as they harden. Then Bucky grabs one nipple hard and pulls. Clover Screams.   
Bucky grins.  
Yeah thats right baby make the bitch scream, he needs to learn his place.   
Bucky feels arousal run through him at the statement. That’s right… this is just a bitch. A toy. A pet to be messed with. He reaches down again, running sharpened nails down the boys tiny cock.   
“Wow, even MY dick is bigger than this.”   
The boy gasps, recognizing now the second voice in the room.   
“H-huh?”   
Bucky grins and leans down to the bitch’s ear.   
“Oh right, you didn’t think an Alpha this powerful was single did you? Are your senses so weak that you can’t even smell the second Omega in the room? Look at you, disgusting, enjoying being bloodied and pounded like a piece of meat.”   
Bucky grabs both nipples between his claws of each hand, pinching down until blood drips down his hand. The boy keens, confusion setting in as the difference between pain and pleasure becomes more difficult to make sense of as Steve pounds into him from behind, and he starts to scream from it. Bucky quickly shuts him up, kissing him as he reaches one hand down to Clover’s dick, grabbing the base and then starting to pump up and down, jerking him off. He continues to play with his nipples, and after Clover has relaxed some, ducks his head, pulling his hand off of the boys cock to hold him away from the cross as he licks and sucks on his nipples, making them red and raw, lapping the blood off his chest.   
See? I knew you’d adjust quickly like always.  
Oh shut up.   
Watch it babe, you know how I get…   
Sorry Sir.   
Steve leans down, pulling bucky up and kisses him, revelling in the coppery taste on his Omega’s tongue.   
Then he pulls his cock out of the Omega.   
“I want to give you your present now.”   
“Right now?” Bucky responds.   
“Yep”. “Over here on the bed”   
Steve saunters over to the bed, stripping his pants and shirt as he does so. Bucky joins him quickly, looking up at his Alpha. Steve picks up a leather bag from the bedside table, handing it to the brunette as the bitch on the cross squirms and begs for Steve to put it back in. Bucky opens it quickly, looking shocked as the contents glint in front of him.   
“Steve… oh my god… it’s… gorgeous.”   
“Just as gorgeous as you.”   
“I love them.”   
“I know.”   
Bucky reaches in, pulling out a perfectly sharpened blade, similar to Steve’s hunting knife. Except the entire blade and hilt are gold plated, and the hilt has a ruby embedded in the point between it and the actual blade itself. The entire set is this way. It must have cost a fortune.   
This is amazing.   
I thought you should have your own set. It matches mine, but mines Silver plated.   
This is the best present I’ve ever gotten.  
Steve smiles, but the moment is interrupted when their pet whines loudly. Bucky glances up at the boy, pausing, then looking down at the blade, and then Steve.   
“Can I…”   
“As long as you don’t kill him.”   
Bucky takes the hunting blade, and goes behind the boy, and Steve follows. The blonde starts to rub his still hard cock with the boys slick on it against his hole while bucky begins to carve wings into his back over top of the lines already present. He does it slowly and carefully. Steve decides suddenly to shove his cock back into the dripping wet hole in front of him, and bucky lets out a low growl when he feels him do it, before Steve chooses right then to use one hand to grip the back of Bucky’s neck and dig his nails into the skin. Bucky moans loudly, leaning back into Steve’s touch.   
Ffuuuck, that feels good.   
I am aware baby.   
Mmm…   
Steve removes his hand, sliding it down into Bucky's pants while his Omega continues to carve into the Bitch’s back.   
Stay focused.   
I-it’s kinda hard to do that.   
Exactly. I stop when you stop.   
Bucky does his best to focus on what he’s doing, going slowly and carefully to make sure he doesn’t mess it up. He cuts deep enough that it will cause a permanent scar, but not enough to kill the boy. Steve’s hand against Bucky’s hard cock is almost too much, but then his hand moves to his ass, a finger rubbing against the omega’s hole, already dripping for his Alpha. Bucky allows his pheromones to increase to normal level, a trick Steve had taught right after they left his hometown… don’t think about that. The Alpha starts fucking him with his fingers, finding his prostate. Bucky doubles over, kneeling on the floor as he keens in pleasure. The other omega turns his head slightly, smiling at him.   
“Not so strong now are you?”   
Oh that’s not gonna fly. But before Bucky can do anything, Steve has grabbed the gold blade from him and pressed it against the bitch’s throat while continuing to fuck into him.   
“You don’t get to talk to the head omega like that BITCH. You are nothing to me, remember that, and it would be just as easy to kill you. You either respect him and be a good little fuckhole, or you will die.”   
Steve continues to fuck the bitch, pounding into him, and Bucky can smell that he’s close to cumming. As it is, he himself is getting pretty close with Steve fucking the other boy like this in front of him.   
Untie him from the cross, I want him to lick you.   
What? Lick me?   
Yeah, I want the bitch to lick your little hole, and then I want you to fuck his mouth once your about to cum.   
….y...yes Sir…   
Bucky unties the boy quickly, bringing his arms down, and then untying his legs, but can’t help taking the other omega’s cock down his throat real quick on the way down. The boy cries out at the too quick heat that flushes through him. All of a sudden, while untying the bitch’s last restraint, he feels the first flood of heat, and then he knows.   
Steve that bastard, knew this was gonna happen.   
The desire for something makes bucky finish untying quickly, and Steve shoves the boy onto the bed behind them, putting him on all 4’s. He stands, waiting for Bucky to climb on the bed underneath the boy, and then when Bucky grabs the boy's head and shoves him into a Omega breeding position (AUTHOR’S NOTE: downward dog basically lol),shoves his pulsing dick into him.   
“You fucking slut” Steve growls out through gritted teeth. “Lick him, lick your omega Master’s little omega hole. Don’t you smell how delicious he is?”   
The boy nods, too out of it to argue, and starts to lap gently at Bucky's asshole, slick starting to gush out due to bucky’s heat. Steve gets more aggressive, and leans down over the boys back, grabbing bucky's cock with one hand, and uses the other hand to rake nails down Bucky's chest. He then puts his hand down to balance himself against the boy’s back, shoving him more into bucky’s hole. 

The Alpha becoming more aggressive leads to the bitch sticking his tongue into Bucky’s ass, licking inside him to get at more of the slick. Bucky feels himself starting to tighten in the abdomen, his signal that he’s about to cum.   
“Oh fuck, oh fuck, steve, Alpha, Please let me cum, please let me.”   
Bucky moans loudly, staring up at steve, some of Clover’s blood dripped on his face, probably from sucking on him earlier. Steve grins, leaving bucky crying and begging for a minute or so, before allowing him.   
“Cum baby”   
Bucky does, screaming Steve’s name as he does so, his cum going all over Clover’s back, stinging the bloodied mess on his back, and it becomes too much for him as Steve cums inside him, the warmth flooding his senses as he feels Alpha’s cum fill him up, and he cums all over the sheets.   
“Tsk tsk, we’ll have to work on that.”   
Steve wipes the blood off, disinfecting the wounds and putting bandages over them, before carrying Clover to a cage placed in the second room of the suite, laying him down in it. The boy is passed out, but when he wakes up it will be to a dog bed, cage, and water and food bowls.   
Steve goes into the bedroom again, petting Bucky’s head where he is kneeling and waiting.   
Good boy.   
Thank you Sir.   
Would you like to come lay on the bed with me and watch some TV?   
Yes Please Sir.   
Alright, c’mon baby.   
Steve helps bucky onto the bed, and the submissive curls up, laying his head on the Alpha’s chest. Steve kisses his head.   
“Gnight baby.”


End file.
